A single remote control or remote commander (collectively, RC) can be used to control multiple appliances, such as TVs, set-top boxes, disk players, etc. As understood herein, it is sometimes problematic for an appliance to discriminate whether an incoming RC signal is meant for it, or for some other appliance nearby.